Letter
by Shunichi Rei
Summary: "W-Whaaaat!Put me down you protozoan! Baka! I hate you! pervert!"  Izaya says while trying to escape from the blond's hold. My Very first fic ShizuoxIzaya terrible grammar @ @ Extra chapter s  to be added ?  OOC warning
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fic _! My grammar is terrible so please bear with it xD!  
>_<strong>

"What's with this letter...should I open it?" Shizuo asks himself as he examines the old looking piece of envelope that was given to him by erika earlier this morning.  
><em><br>"oh my shizuo-san~ it seems like that letter is izaiza's fufufu not that I've red it but it seems like I already know what's inside...fufufufu its up to you if you're going to read it but I'm warning you I'm pretty sure izaiza's going to get that from you since...its...his...deepestt...DARKESTTT...SEECRETTTTT"_ is what Erika said to him after giving him the letter a while ago.

"Its not really like me to meddle with other people's private life but...since its that flea's secret...it makes me wonder...ugh I'm so curious now damn you erika."Shizuo scratches his head while walking in ikebukuro.

"How did she even got this letter" he mumbles.

"SH-SHIZUUU-CHANNNN!" He hears a familiar voice coming from behind

"Hey flea."

"Ahaaahaahaaaa~~It seems like Erika-san got us neh? With that letter haaahaaahaa~~now give it to me shizu-chan there's nothing in there." Says the very tired informant. It seems like he has been running around Ikebukuro.

"Heh. You won't fool me flea. I'm not that stupid to not notice the way you're acting now"

"SHIZU-CHAN JUST GIVE ME THAT GOD DAMN LETTER!"

"Losing your temper? That's pretty rare. Might as well open this letter to see what makes you react like that"

"I told you shizu-chan there's NOTHING in there now act like a civilized person and give the letter to me neh." Izaya tries to smile but his irritation is overwhelming all over his face.

Without saying anything Shizuo runs away with the letter in his hand much to the informant's surprise as he started to catch up with the debt collector.

after 4 hours of chasing Izaya decides to give up.

"tired already flea?"

"I-I don't care anymore do whatever you want!" the teary eyed informant says.

"Fine then. I'll be reading it"

Shizuo froze when he read the contents of the letter. Its a freaking love letter from izaya which was addressed to him back in highschool. A vein popped on his forehead as he crumples the piece of paper and walk towards Izaya.

"YOU FLEA...!" He shouts angrily as he approach the blushing informant tears running down on his cheeks

"Now you can laugh at me! I really hate you Shizuo!"

The informant closes his eyes and expects to be punched by the blond but nothing happened. He decides to open his eyes and sees the blond standing right in front of him.

"Don't tell me your still feeling the same way for 8 years?"

"A-And what if thats the case? Just forget it!" The informant yells tears still running down his cheeks.

Before the informant can walk away he was lifted from the ground. Like a sack of flour.

"What are you doing you protozoan!"

"Shut up flea. I'm taking you home"

"Wh-What?" the confused informant tries to escape but shizuo's too strong for him to get away.

"I'm going to throw you on my bed. Damn you flea for 8 years I've thought that you hated me. I'm going to make you pay...with your body of course."

"W-Whaaaat! Put me down you protozoan! Baka! I hate you! pervert!" Izaya says while blushing furiously

"Yeah,yeah. I love you too." the blond replied with a smile on his face.

-END-

**And that's my first fic _! Uhmm I hope that you guys like it. *dies***


	2. Extra:Humor ending?

**EXTRA ...errr I just added some randomness _...if there are many mistakes I'm really sorry english is not my native tongue _**

* * *

><p>"Who l-loves WHO? Don't assume! W-what if they're all my plans huh Shizu-chan!"<p>

"That's one lame excuse you've got there flea."

"Put me down! Ughh!" The informant struggles with all his might but fails to escape.

The blond continued walking without minding the people that are staring at them.

* * *

><p>Izaya was thrown onto Shizuo's bed. The informant quickly rolled onto his side to avoid the blond's gaze. He couldn't think of anything to say against the debt collector.<p>

"_Are we really doing this?Maybe I'm dreaming I want to wake up now!"_

_Oh crap! oh crap!And He doesn't have his suit! He's occupying the other side already I'm not prepared for this GAHHHHHH Wh-what should I do?"_

The informant is panicking in his thoughts but his mind was suddenly focused on whats happening when he felt the blond's breath behind his neck sending shivers all over his body.

"Nngghhh...N-No S-Shizu-chan Dame~" he mumbles while blushing furiously his eyes shut tight trying to prevent himself from reacting too much.

The blond suddenly wrapped his arms around Izaya's torso making the informant twitch.

"Izaya..." The blond says while leaning closer to the informant's ear.

"I-iya" The informant is now breathing heavily he's on the verge of giving up to the blond.

"Neh"

"Nnnn..." was all Izaya can say

"I love you Izaya..."

"But you know what...?"

"I didn't knew that you were so perverted...Izaya-kun. I was just thinking of sleeping while hugging you. Paying with your body doesn't only mean THAT you know..."

"Pffft." The blond covers his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Eh...?" The still confused informant says as he analyzed the situation before blushing even more than ever.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!BAKAAAAA!" The informant tried to hit the blond but his arm was caught by Shizuo

"You're really cute" Shizuo says as he leans closer to Izaya giving him a quick peck on the lips

"W-WA-WAA Th-THAT Y-YYOU~! I-ID-IDIOT" The informant is now sobbing while saying these Shizuo almost failed to understand them

"Heh, serves you right flea. But if you're going to always act like that...I'll tease you more..." The debt collector says before he nibbles on the informant's earlobe

"NNnngggghaaaahh~~" was all Izaya can say. Due to shock, embarassment and a whirlwind of emotions his eyes are formed like swirls and smoke is coming out of his head like an overheating machine. Poor Izaya.

Shizuo is really enjoying the upper hand.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the extra thing...err...yeah ...I really like it when Izaya is getting pawned by Shizuo _...I might add other endings If I can _...<strong>


	3. Extra:Fluff ending?

**Hello _ I decided to add another extra chapter its really short though DX!**

* * *

><p>I can feel my heartbeat get stronger as I realize that we are slowly getting near his apartment. I still can't believe that he feels the same towards me after all these years never once in my life did I imagined that my unrequited love will end.<p>

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I hear the creaking sound of the door when it opened.

"Sh-Shizu-ch...Shizuo..I...I'm" I can't find the right words to say to him as he puts me down. Avoiding his gaze after closing the door.

"Izaya." He whispers onto me as he leans touching our foreheads.

I closed my eyes. I felt the tears starting to fall again.

"A-All this time...I-I...I'm inlove with you Shizuo...I'm s-sorry for everything...I just...w-want to be near you..." I said as I sobbed

He didn't said anything but he started lifting my hand and placed it onto his chest. I was surprised when I felt strong and loud heartbeats.

"Its not only you Izaya...not only you"

"B-but you said before that y-you hate me...and I did all of thosethings to you h-how can you s-say that you f-feel th-the same towards me"

"It's alright Izaya...It's alright. Me too...I'm sorry"

Shizuo slowly leaned more until our lips have met. My eyes closed on their own but I can still feel the tears that are running down on my cheeks.

Everything seems to be perfect at that time. The way our lips touched and the moonlight that was illuminating the dark room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next extra chapterending would most probably be smut.**


End file.
